Another Story Begins
by Yume-chi-13
Summary: The battle against Naraku is over. After making the correct wish, Kagome is sent home. When she gets there there is a visitor someone she never thought she'd see again. Who are they and why are the there. Read to find out! And review for more chapters, quicker! story by yume-chi
1. The begining

**Kagome POV:**

Today was the day. The final battle against Naraku...

I've been training for this day for so long. I can't believe that I've come this far, but I guess that's what comes from training with the killing perfection Sesshoumaru. Over the past few months I have perfected my swordsmanship, and my fighting. I can now fly using my energy, and I can also throw Ki attacks, I'm also a master at hand to hand combat, I am now faster than even the speed of light and I have perfected my Miko powers.

As the battle begun, Sesshoumaru went for Naraku, while I went for his heart Hakudoshi the plan was to keep Naraku distracted while I destroyed his heart. I soon spotted Hakudoshi in a barrier behind Naraku and so I went for it. I got to the barrier and destroyed it, unfortunately Naraku noticed and shot a tentacle at me but I put up a barrier and it purified the tentacle, then I used my sword in fused with my Miko powers and stabbed it strait through Hakudoshi and he instantly turned into ash. As I looked behind me I see naraku has suffered the same, and the ashes blew into the wind. Very quickly the excess demons died out and we won the battle against Naraku.

I went over to the jewel and picked it up and purified it then I made my wish "Shikon jewel! I wish for all the people who have been killed by Naraku to be brought back to life and for them to be happy!"

Once I made that wish there was a bright light. Then when I opened my eyes again I saw Midoroku standing in front of me she was smiling "child you have made the correct wish, but now you must go back to your own time. I will tell your friends what happened to you I'm sorry kagome." She explained. Then I felt like I was falling and when I opened my eyes again I saw I was at the bottom of the well house. Then I cried, I cried for my friends, Sango, Miroku, kouga and Keade. I also cried for my new brothers Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I found out that I only loved Inuyasha as a brother a while ago. Then I stood up and and said to myself "They're happy and that's all that matters for now." Then I wiped my tears away and started climbing up the ladder.

As I exited the well house I saw someone coming up the steps. I first saw gravity defying hair than a strong facial structure, then a strong build and finally some combat boots. But all that other stuff didn't matter because as soon as I saw the hair, I knew exactly who it was and without thinking I yelled his name..."GOKU!" and I ran into his arms, hugging him.

He looked at me and then said "hey Kagome it's nice to see you again" hugging me back I started to cry seeing my childhood friend. The person at one point, and **still** wished was more.

"what, are you doing here" I said wiping my eyes and looking up at him.

"I finished my training at kami-sama's so I came to see you. Since I have another two months before I have to go to the Tenkaichi tournament. And since I haven't seen you in so long I decided to visit. You don't mind do you?" he explained and questioned.

"no of course not. I glad your here I have so much to tell you!" i answered and then I started on my story of the Shikon jewel...

**time skip after story:**

Though out the story, me and him had found our way to the god tree to sit down at the base of it.

"so now you've finished the jewel, and you were brought back here. Must be tough. Oh hey I wanna ask you something. So since you stopped loving Inuyasha who do you love now?" He questioned

I blushed and then said "I can't tell you. You'll laugh at me."

"no I wouldn't! Because that would hurt your feelings I don't wanna do that!" He said getting up close to my face.

I blushed and turned my head then I whispered "you."

"What, me what?" He asked curiously.

"it's you Goku. I didn't realize it before, but the one I love is you!" I shouted embarrassed and with closed eyes when I opened them again I saw him looking at me in shock. I turned away and started to get up and I said "don't worry about it. It doesn't matter..."

But then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down again into a hug And said "don't ever say it doesn't matter Kagome. I know I may seem really dense at times, but I know I love you too. Because every time I look at you I feel a warm feeling inside my chest. I felt it for you as soon as I first met you back then. I didn't know what it was then. But I do now. Please don't leave kagome. I hated it when I had to leave you the first time. Do you remember the first time we met..."

** flashback Goku POV:**

_I was trying to find these two girls named Kagome and Chichi when I saw a person walking with long black blue tinted hair in a small kimono that was blue and white. I went down there and asked "hi are you Kagome or Chichi?"_

_"I'm kagome, my cousin Chichi is further up this path. Who are you?" She answered and questioned._

_"I'm Goku your uncle sent me here to take you to Master Roshi's." I answered looking at the person then I asked "are you a girl or a boy?"_

_"what! Can't you tell the difference! I'm obviously a girl!" She yelled at me_

_"I'm sorry I haven't been around many other people through my life. So I can't tell the difference" I said felling bad._

_Then she looked at me and said "oh. Well then it's okay" and as she smiled at me I felt this warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest, and I felt my face heat up. I wonder why..._

**flashback end still Goku POV:**

"...and ever since then. I've had feelings for you kagome! I just didn't know it then!" I explained. Then I looked into her eyes and she leaned up towards me and I leaned down towards her and we kissed. I felt like my body was on fire I could feel all her emotions and I knew she could feel mine then I knew that was what sealed the deal. I love and will always love Kagome Higurashi, and that was all there was to it when we broke the kiss I told her "I love you. Kagome"

"I love you too, Goku" she replied and then we both went in for another kiss. This one more passion filled into it and I liked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me so I slowly entered it into her mouth and our tongue's flicked and slid around each other in very slow motions. Eventually we had to come for air so we broke the kiss, I thin trail of saliva connecting us. Then I smiled at her and she smiled at me. Then we just snuggled under the god tree enjoying the one another's company. A few more kisses were swapped, but manly it was just me and her hugging like there was no tomorrow.


	2. staying together

**Kagome POV**

As me and Goku went inside i saw a note on the table, i went to pick it up and i read it out loud

**dear kagome**

**me, your grandfather, and souta won a trip to Fiji in the lottery we'll be back on the 27 of october. wish you could come good-bye from kun-loon your mother**

then i looked to Goku who heard me and then he said "so we're all alone in this house together huh, well thats fine with me" then he grinned at me.

i smiled back and said "yeah it's gonna be great!"

then he walked over to me and said "so i saw you have an irresistibly comfy couch in your living room" then he suddenly picked me up bridal style aand walked us in there then he plopped us down on the couch and started kissing me again, and i loved every minute of it.

**time skip: one month**

i saw Goku taining in the backyard withot his shirt on i then blushed and looked away and went to make me and him some breakfast. over this past month me and Goku have become so much closer. we haven't gone too far yet at most we have only snuggled with each other and in passionate kisses we may do small things like Goku might squeeze my but a bit and i might run my hands over his chest and a few times he's left a hickey or two on my neck but that was it. we were going slow so we didn't ruin our relationship but my period just started today and I'm slightly scared because of what Inuyasha told me...

**flashback**

inuyasha asked to talk to me. so i went with him. then we sat down outside and he started talking "Kagome, the reason i needed to talk to you is because of reactions of demons and half demons and powerful humans when they smell a female no matter what race in heat. There instincts will go predatory and you have a better chance of getting pregnant when in those states. what I'm trying to say is that when you go into heat please stay or go home because i don't know if i'll be able to control myself. even if i think of you as my sister I'm not so sure that will stop my demon side. okay" he explained while looking at me. i nodded and said okay.

**flashback end**

i know Goku is a strong human so i scared my sent might make him go into that state. not that i would mind him coin that, it's just i want him to do it out of his own will not because his instincs told him too. i was so caught up in my thoughts until Goku came in the kitchen and asked "hey Kagome, whats that smell?"

"oh Goku! you startled me. Its breakfast here dig in" i said kindly.

Then he looked at the breakfast and took a whif of it and said "even though this breakfast smells good its not the smell I'm talkig about."

"just eat breakfast and we'll investagate after okay" i said woorried on what it was he was smelling. he nodded and started eating immensely fast. i ate my toast and eggs and drunk my coffee, then i washed up.

**lemon**

When i turned around i saw Goku standing right in front of me. i gasped and then i leaned back slightly he took a step forward and "said the smell is coming from you kagome, and i wonder if it tastes just as good" then he kissed me passionately i couldn't help but moan his name while our lips were conjoined. he grabbed my left leg put it around his waist then he did the same with the other leg. i couldn't help but comply with all his silent demands. then he grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze using it to hold me up as he walked us to the couch and laid me down then he got on top of me and then i said "Goku are you in control or is it your instincs?"

"it's me kagome it's just i cant resist, you smell so good and i really wanna do this too. please dont push me away Kagome" he said looking at me pleadingly

"silly i'm fine with it as long as it really is you not just yor instincs." i replied smiling then he grinned at me and dived into my mouth once again, now there was nothing holding either of us back he started un buttoning my shirt and i took of his training shirt. He started kissing my neck and i was once again moaning his name.

He tried to unhook my bra but couldn't so i did it for him as soon as it was off he went for my nipple making it harder than stone while also neading the other with his hand then he switched this kept on continueing until i was already yelling his name then he came back to my face and kissed me.

While he was distracted i flipped us over, he looked surprised at first but then he smirked, then i said "silly you can't have all the fun" and i kissed his neck and started trailing butterfly kisses on his chest until i finally got to the waist band of his pants i undid the bindings and then i pulled them down i saw he was wearing boxers but they where doing very little to cover up his bulge. i slowly pulled them down and freed his penis and i let out a gasp at how big it was at least 8 inches. I pushed that thought aside, then i reached for it and the wrapped my hand around it slowly sliding my hand up and down, he started moaning and it encouraged me to take it next level. I slowly licked it from bottom to top as if it were my favourite lollipop he groaned as i did it. Then i envelpoed the whole thing in my mouth and started bobing up and down he was moaning my name and he grabbed some of my hair and started threadding his fingers through it. I was glad i didn't have the gag reflex, I could almost fit it entirely in my mouth. Then i felt it throb and bulge in my mouth so i let go of it and Goku moaned at the loss of me. Then he looked at me and asked "why'd you stop?"

I crawled up to his ear and whispered "beacause i want you to come inside me silly." he looked at me and the he kissed me his tounge penetrating my mouth.

Then he flipped us so he was onto and then he said "now it's my turn" and he headed towards my nether regions. He licked everything on his way and I loved it. Then he finally got to my skirt he took it and my underwear off. Then he spread my legs wide and then he separated the lips with his fingers then he gave me one long slow lick down there.

Then he licked his lips while he got two of his fingers and used his siliva to wet them, and then he started finger fucking me while at the same time using his other hand to play with my clit. I knew he was watching me squirm under him, i moaned his name then i opened my eyes slightly to see him looking at me smirking i just looked away while blushing then he added another finger and another all whille playing with my clit. After that, he removed his hand from my clit but kept on finger fucking me then he brought his fingers to my mouth and shoved them in. I could taste myself on them and I looked up at him, but he had his head lowered to my pussy, he then started licking my clit like no tomorrow and i moaned so much louder. I could feel that heat in my stomach and i loved the feeling he must of felt my pussy clamp down on his fingers beause he removed his hand.

I whimpered at the loss but he quickly licked my juices off his hand and he looked at me and said sexily "that will have to wait until I'm inside you" those words made me shudder than he positioned himself at my entrance he slowly grinded into me coating his penis in my juices then he said "this is gonna hurt a bit" them he quickly slamed into me and i whipered slightly again. He was just so big and when i opened my eyes slightly i saw he was only in around 4 inches, he waited for me to give the signal to move. Very quickly that pain turned into pleasure. I started wiggleing a bit, and he took that as as sign and started to move at an agonisingly slow pace. Then he sped up and going harder but he still wouldn't envelope himself fully so i flipped us over and said "it's not fair if I'm the only one getting pleasure out of this you know Goku"

"so you noticed huh? i just didnt want to hurt you..." he replied then i lifted myself to the very top of his penis and then i let myself envelope him compleatly and deeply i could feel him pressed up against that special spot of mine and it made me moan louder than ever before. he moaned too, then i lifted my self off of him and did it again and again untill he couldnt take it any more he flipped us over and pounded into me fastly and hardy. I felt him touch my woom slightly, oh and I've never felt so alive! Them i felt myself clamp down on him and come, not long after he did too. then we both collapsed and caught our breath and then he said "wanna go again"

"sure" i replied than he turned me over and fucked me from behind first it was my pussy but then he was pounding into my ass while playing with my clit and my boobs, and I guess he felt kinky because he then said this "I'm petting your pussy cat arent i, now purr for me my little pussy cat" he whispered huskily, and so i did, i purred for him and then he said "theres a good pussy cat" i came many times in that position, and so did he.

Then he put me on top and spun me around so that i was facing his penis and he was facing my pussy we both licked and succked each other dry.

Then finally he spun us and he got on top again then he pounded into me so fast it was inhuman then as we both came hard.

Finally we stopped the fun and went to sleep that night i became his and he became mine.


	3. How could you!

**Kagome POV:**

Today was the day me and Goku were going to the tournament, for him to sign up. He was excited to finally see everyone again after his three years of training, and I was happy for him. Soon we'll be a family, you see one week ago I found out I was pregnant. I'm gonna tell Goku after he wins the tournament, which is inevitable with how strong he is. Me and him are gonna be so happy together, we do love each other after all. I can't wait...

When we finally arrive and we see master Roshi, Bulma, puwar and oolong there. When we landed around the corner and walked towards them I stayed slightly behind Goku. For some reason they didn't recognize us, but I guess that's expected, I mean Goku hasn't seen them in three years but it's been forever since I've seen them. So when Goku started talking to them and he took of his turban, they recognized them then I came around the side of him and said "hey don't forget about me, Kagome Higurashi now!" And I grasped Goku's hand and smiled at them. They just stared at me and Goku's interlocked hands, and us.

Then Bulma asked "are you guys going out?"

"Yep, we sure are!" Me and Goku said at the same time then we looked at each other and laughed. Then we looked back at the others and saw even more shock but also a acceptance of sorts.

After Goku signed up we waited for Goku's friends, krillin, tien-san, chiousu and yamcha who I know and from what I heard he has some kind of crush on my cousin Chi-chi. But Bulma says he's with her maybe he got over his crush on her. I don't understand, she says she hates him but is still in a relationship with him. Complicated...

Then just before the signing up closed the guys appeared and signed up. We had to explain me and Goku's relationship to them as well. But I guess that isn't that strange since Goku was pretty oblivious when he was younger, but they could at least except it without precautions, Whatever. After that we went to the hotel and I got to share a room with Goku. I was happy for that, and once we were in bed we were both out like a light.

The next morning I woke up and I felt sick suddenly so I ran to the bathroom and ran into the toilet. I seemed to have woke up Goku because he came in and rushed towards me and pulled my hair out of my face. Then when the sick feeling finally stopped I said "well there goes last nights dinner"

"what's wrong Kagome? Why are you sick? Are you okay?" He asked me quickly while fussing over me.

"yeah I'm fine Goku" then I got up and walked to the sink and washed out my mouth

"no you not Kagome! I can tell your sick please stay here today I don't want you getting worse." He more like demanded instead of asking.

"I already told you goku! I'm fine!" I said with a raised voice

"your not okay! and you know it! So your staying here! And that's final Kagome!" He yelled over me

"you can't boss me around Goku! I can do what I want! And I want to be there with you today!" I yelled back

"NO KAGOME! I SAID YOUR STAYING HERE! AND THATS ALL THERE IS TO IT I DONT NEED YOU THERE AND SINCE YOUR SICK YOU SHOULD JUST STAY HERE!" he yelled at me

"SO THATS IT, IS IT! YOU DONT NEED ME THERE HUH! WELL THEN I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU DONT NEED ME REGARDLESS! GOKU, I HATE YOU!" I screamed back at him and then I ran out of the bathroom and into Bulma's room.

Since she was already awake I hugged her and cried into her chest she let out a gasp and then she just hugged me and started calming me down. Once I was done she asked me to tell her everything so I did I told her about my adventures, me and Goku's relationship, the argument and the pregnancy. She just listened and once I was finished she said "I see, well Kagome you need to ask yourself do you love Goku."

"Of course I do! I just said that I hated him in the heat of the moment and now I feel terrible but I don't know what to say to him now." I said sadly.

"Then come on! You can apologize after his first match."

I nodded and we went to the stadium and I saw a fight between Goku and some girl that looked familiar. But I couldn't place her then as the fight was going on the girl said if he beats her he can know her name. Then Goku said "ah, that makes things easy I mean it would be hard for us to be married if I didn't know your name!" He said with a smile. I gasped and then I started crying and Bulma noticed this and tried to hug but I pushed her away and I ran away she called out my name but I didn't care I just kept on running I didn't want to hear any of it I couldn't believe that he could go do that. Then I ran into someone I apologized and was about to run off once again when the person grabbed my wrist and turned me around and I was staring into familiar liquid gold eyes of my big brother Sesshoumaru.

**Bulma POV**

I can't believe Goku would do this then I noticed Kagome crying and backing up I tried to reach for her but she just pushed me away and ran off I called out her name but didn't stop she just kept on running away then turned back I saw Goku won and we found out anonymous was actually Chi-chi. Kagome's cousin. Then Goku PROPOSED! Now I was really pissed off and when we went to see him in the waiting room I punched him across the face and yelled "how could you! Don't you care about Kagome's feelings at all!"

He just stared at me and said "kagome said she hated me. What feelings are there other than that to think about."

"you idiot! She didn't mean it she just said that because you were being mean and forceful with her she still loves you! You idiot!" I yelled in his face then I added "and now she's gone! she just ran away! And I have no idea where she is! Don't you know girls do stupid things when they're sad or angry! She's probably gonna go do something stupid now! And all because your a jackass!" I'm glad I kept the whole pregnancy a secret from him in my anger. Then I ran out of the room once again trying to find Kagome though the streets I found nothing and it worries me...

**Kagome POV**

I can't believe it's my big brother Sesshoumaru I'm so glad to see him but still devastated on what Goku did to me so I grabbed onto Sesshoumaru and sobbed into his shirt. He just hugged me and waited for me to calm down once I did we walked to a park and sat down on a park bench in silence then Sesshoumaru just said "Tell me everything." So I did I told him everything that happened since I left the feudal era once I was done he said "do you want to come stay with me?, my little sister." I jumped into his arms and just nodded. So we took of he was flying and he took me to a mansion in the woods far away and then he landed and we went inside. Once we were inside he took me to a room and said "this will be your living quarters for now I will contact your family and the others, but for now sleep."

I complied, to tired to object and I was soon out like a light...

**nobody's POV**

After all this no one seemed to notice the strange red gem in Goku's that was placed there by Chi-chi in thier fight. Or the slightly guilty but still greedy look in her eyes.


	4. The Reunion

**Kagome POV**

Today I got a letter forwarded by my mother to sess's mansion. It was from Bulma. It said:

**_Dear Kagome_**

**_On the 26 of July some of our friends are having a reunion at master Roshi's. I begging you to join us. PLEASE! I want you there, so even if it's only for half an hour please I wanna see you so much._**

**_sincerly: your friend Bulma_**

After I read this, instantly checked the date it was the 25th of July. That means the reunion was tomorrow, so I asked sess if I could go with my kids, he said it was fine. So I told Mimi and Kane, my two six and a half year twins. Mimi is a female, and Kane is a male.

Mimi looks like me except she wanted her hair to be shorter so it's only goes down to her shoulders, she has my eyes but hers was a more stormy blue the my sapphire blue, she has a cute button nose like me and she has a cute heart shaped face. Her personality is. Mix of mine and Goku's, she's always looking out for the people she loves but she has a cute bubbly personality usually, and when you get her angry my fiery temper plays a big part in her personality, but I guess that's why I love her she's a mini me, but has a little Goku in her. Her favorite colors are dark blue and pearl.

Kane looks a lot like his father, strong facial structure, broad shoulders, stronger build, but he has my nose and eyes, but like Mimi they're a stormy blue instead. His personality is a lot like his fathers, he's kind and caring, and a little dense, but he can get really serious when it comes to something involving his family and friends but, he has my generosity, and my sense understanding, and I love him just as much as Mimi, he's like a mini Goku with a little me mixed in. His favorite couplers are midnight blue and black.

I know have bigger curves and my hair goes down to my thighs. But I'm still same old me.

When I got out the back where they where training, I called out and said "hey guys come in I have something to tell you!"

They both ran in and said "what do you wanna tell us mummy."

"tomorrow, we're going to a reunion held by some of my old friends so go and decide what you wanna wear now okay." I told them.

They both nodded and ran to there rooms. I just smiled watching them go.

**Next day:**

Today is the day, me, Mimi, and Kane are all getting ready to ride our Neko demons. I ride Kirara now while my children ride her cubs. Mimi rides one named Lilac and is female, while Kane rides one named Moro and is male. They both look like mini versions of Kirara.

Kane is wearing a midnight blue T-shirt and some black cargo pants as well as some sneakers. Mimi wore a dark blue dress and pearl white stockings and a pair of black flats, with a strap over the top. I wore a short faded blue dress that went down to just below my but, and a pair of white shorts, as well as a black belt around my waist loosely and a pair of black flats.

We rode for about half an hour before we came to master Roshi's island once we landed I called out "hello is anybody here!"

Then Bulma, Krillin, Oolong, and master Roshi came out and once Bulma saw me she ran towards me calling out "Kagome, your here I'm so glad then she spotted Mimi and Kane behind me and asked "Is that them?"

"yep my little angels." I replied.

"oh there adorable!" Then she bent down and stuck out her hand and said "Hi! My name's Bulma, it's nice to meet you."

Mimi and Kane shook her and introduced them selves "I'm Mimi Higurashi."

"I'm Kane Higurashi"

Then Bulma looked at me and said "so you didn't use his last name for them then?"

"why would I? It's not like we were married remember." I replied dejectedly.

She just looked at me in sympathy then she said "well let's go inside and watch some TV. Okay"

"Alright" I replied, and I started walking and the kids followed after me.

After about ten minutes of being inside I heard a familiar voice call out "hello! Is anyone home" then I relished who it was. "you didn't tell me he was gonna be here!" I whispered nervously to Bulma. She just said to stay inside. I nodded and watched them go out the door once it was closed I ease dropped on what they were saying.

**Goku POV**

I saw Krillin, Oolong, master Roshi and Bulma come out but someone else was in the house actually three people. Wonder why they don't wanna come out. I was about to ask when Krillin suddenly said "Goku! Hey you won't believe who turned up! It's- owww what was that for Bulma I was just going to tell him Kagome is here! Ohhh right, the whole break up thing. Whoops."

He tried to make an innocent face as Bulma glared at him. But I didn't care I was already heading towards the house to see her. When Bulma moved infront of me and said "oh no your not going anywhere near her she's still emotionally in pain cause of you!"

"You guys don't get it I wasn't in control back then Chichi was controlling me." I tried to explain.

But Bulma then said "oh and she controlled you to have that kid huh!" As she pointed to Gohan.

"yes she-" I tried to explain but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bulma it's okay. I'm fine now." When I looked up I saw Kagome but she looked even more beautiful than before. She filled out every curve of her short faded blue dress and white shorts. She had amazing long hair going down to her thighs and it was worn flowing out like water she looked outstanding. Then she came out but something was following her. It was two children, one male, and one female. Both looked like her but the male kinda looked a little different to her. I can't believe she had children too. When she came towards me she asked "what were you talking about when you said my cousin was controlling you?" I took the broken gem from inside my pocket and showed it to her she inspected it and said "This defiantly had some kind of dark magic but what did it do?" She asked.

"It lets her into my mind, so she can change things but it doesn't last forever and it seems she forgot about the due date so when it broke and I was out of her control, I divorced her and told her to never come near me, ever again. She agreed but two weeks later she came back with a pregnancy test in her hands saying she was pregnant. probably thinking I'd take her back, but I didn't, and then she said she was going to get an abortion but she needed my permission since I now knew about the child. But I didn't give it to her so she agreed to have the pregnancy but after to give me full custody and to have nothing to do with him." I finished my explanation and looked at her.

She just looked at me once again but this time with a bit of joy in her eyes then she said "well then I'm glad your back Goku." And then she hugged me but pulled away before I could hug her back and then she asked "what's his name?"

"Gohan. Yours?"

"Kane and Mimi" she said while pointing to the male then the female children.

"Who's their father?" I asked.

"Why'd you wanna know?" she asked tensing.

"Just wanna know who the lucky guy is, I guess." I answered.

"Well he doesn't know they're his." she replied back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I never told him." She answered.

"oh,I see." I said. Then I felt a strong power level coming towards us fast, kagome must of noticed it too because her head turned to the side watching the sky with narrowed eyes, and then I knew, both Kagome and me were getting ready to fight.


	5. Hello goodbye maybe AN (Author Note)

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry but the lack of support on this story is kind of depressing me, no one reviewed on the last chapter. I would of even taken mean comments, at least that tells me people are reading. I only continue if people review and since no one has, I'm thinking of deleting this story. Please tell me what I did wrong for you guys to stop the reviews! Whatever it was I'm sorry! Please I promise I'll try to fix it! Well reader this is my how it is for me...**

**goodbye people ?**


	6. Raddits

Suddenly a guy was flying towards us, and his hair was black, and he had obsidian pupils. When he stopped he said his name was Raddits and he was Goku's brother. Then he started talking about Goku joining him and his comrades. "Kakkorot, you should join us. But since you will not, I will just have motivate you a little by taking your children! All you have to do is kill a hundred humans by tommorow. I promise I'll be by tomorrow to count." Once I heard children I was worried, that must mean he could smell Goku's DNA in Mimi and Kane. I quickly stepped in front of my children. He first attacked Goku, and then he went for Gohan. Then he came after us.

Then Goku weakly asked "why are you going for them? leave them alone! They're not my children!"

"what are you talking about Kakkorot? I can smell your scent on them! They're obviously your children!" Then he took a sniff of everything around him. "Wait... All the kids are yours, but those two are older, and they're the offspring of that woman too. But this kid, that still has his tail, is younger and from another female. What's going on here?" he explained, and then looked to me. I winced slightly and looked down in shame, then he looked back at Goku. He looked shocked beyond belief, then he figured it out and decided to state it. "Oh! I see! You didn't tell my little brother! It was all a secret! Hahaha! Well sorry, I guess I ruined the surprise! Oh and little brother your face was priceless! HaHaHaHaHa!" Then he finally stopped laughing and said "Well time to get down to buisness." Then he suddenly appeared behind me, and then he kicked me in the back,and knocked me down. Then he grabbed Kane, and then Mimi and flew off with them. I stood up and screamed out there names but he just kept on flying away.

I collapsed On my knees and cried silently. When I was done I stood up and was about to fly off after them but someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Goku. "why didn't you tell me they were mine?! Especially since you would of been pregnant while we were together! Tell me why?! NOW!" He yelled at me.

"I was gonna tell you after the tournament, but then you fell in love with Chi-chi and completely forgot about me! What would you have done if I did! And anyway, you broke my heart! It needed time to mend! And being anywhere near you wouldn't of helped!" I explained

"I would of broke the curse sooner and married you instead! That's what I would of done!" He replied

"what are you talking about?! Broke the spell how?!" I asked/yelled at him.

"True love breaks the curse! The only reason she got me was because you told me I you hated me and broke my heart!" He explained. I was astonished, I broke his heart. I felt really bad but at the same time relieved, I didn't know why, I just felt that way.


	7. Sorry and vote!

Hello reviewers! I'm sorry about my message a few days ago. I was just really stressed, and things were happening at my home that was depressing me. But I'm up and running once more! I'll do my best to publish as soon as possible!

and there is going to be couple votes!

the options are:

GOKU X KAGOME

GOKU X KAGOME X VEGETA

KAGOME X OC

KAGOME X CROSSOVER CHARACTER SUCH AS, YU YU HAKUSHO, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, NARUTO, BLEACH. I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDE!

KAGOME X OTHER CHARECTERS, PLEASE SUGGEST IN THE REVIEWS!

Sincerely Yume-chi


	8. Sorry minna!

Hello every one I'm sorry but I have to delegate this account. For personal reasons don't hate me!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone this is yumi's mother. She has given permission for a friend of hers to take over all of her stories. Their name i 1234 or something like that she is sooty for the bad timing, in her story. But goodbye to all her faithful viewers


End file.
